Skin Insanity
First Discovery Skin Insanity was first discovered by a YouTuber named Pyrocynical . In his video he was addressing a fake apology from another YouTuber, LeafyIsHere apologizing to a rather... Questionable person Stomedy. When Pyrocynical is doing his run-around. Talking shit to Stomedy and making some laughs, he diagnosed Stomedy with "Skin Insanity". Pyrocynical then went on into explaining what Skin Insanity is with this quote in his video: [Pyrocynical's Video] "Now, let me make a little side note and explain what Skin Insanity is for future reference. The CS:GO Skin Insanity takes many forms. And usually only diagnosed when... It's too late to treat the individual. The Skin Insanity has many symptoms, some of which include, trying to become a full-time YouTuber, Appearing on DramaAlert to promote your channel getting you more YouTube revenue therefore feeding the Skin Insanity. And lastly and most deadly, originating from Russia." Contraction Contraction of Skin Insanity is both Genetic and can be contracted by doing certain actions on the internet. Skin Insanity is more of an after affect, but the prior stages of getting Skin Insanity are still considered having Skin Insanity. Stages of Skin Insanity Stage 1 of Skin Insanity Stage one of Skin Insanity is when someone gets the money for CS:GO skins. Although, this is not considered "Skin Insanity" just yet. Once we reach State 3.2, then it is considered Skin Insanity. Stage 2 of Skin Insanity Stage two features the victim going onto a CS:GO "betting" site such as CS:GO Lounge. Stage 3 of Skin Insanity Stage three contained the victim actually betting any amount of skins no matter how rare or common these skins are. Stage 3.1 After losing all of the skins on a CS:GO betting site, the mother of the victim feels sorry for their child and buys them a knife for CS:GO. Stage 3.2 The Victim then thinks they can win with a more high chance with a knife! But they usually lose their precious knife skin and the Skin Insanity sets in Stage 4 of Skin Insanity Once the Victim gets into Skin Insanity they become agitated and irrational. The Skin Insanity will slowly take over their body. Stage 5 of Skin Insanity After a couple of hours, it seems the Skin Insanity is over. The agitation and frustration is over. But, the Skin Insanity has been injected directly into your genes upon contact. The Skin Insanity will slowly take over your body and mind Stage 6 of Skin Insanity Nearly half a year after they experienced Stage 3.2 their brain will slowly deteriorate into a void-like state. This the Skin Insanity will also put Speech Impediments into the victim. Stage 6.1 of Skin Insanity The Skin Insanity will make the person (if they have the money to do so) to repeat the Skin Insanity process beginning at Stage 2 of Skin Insanity. Only furthering them into madness If the person afflicted does not feed the Skin Insanity, they will only go into a spiral of misery and retardation of the frontal cortex. Stage 6.2 Of Skin Insanity The Skin Insanity leads the inflicted to go mad with skins. They start showing off their skins on forums such as 4chan and reddit. They start to believe they are the best for a crappy sand dune Treatment Treatment of someone with Skin Insanity is one of two things. You can either cancel their bank account/credit card so that the person afflicted cannot feed the Skin Insanity. Or you may make sure they don't live in misery by ending their life. If you know anyone who has skin insanity, help that individual out before it enters the later stages and the mental retardation really sinks in. Sources * Pyrocynical's Video on Stomedy * Stomdey's Channel Category:YouTube Category:Gaming